


Oscar's Sweet Exercise Treat

by VincentVanNintendogh



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Gym Sex, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentVanNintendogh/pseuds/VincentVanNintendogh
Summary: Oscar goes for a nightly exercise routine in order to improve his body to become a huntsman. However, it turns at he is not alone as a certain ice cream thief wants to have some fun "exercise" with him.
Relationships: Neopolitan/Oscar Pine
Kudos: 29





	Oscar's Sweet Exercise Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This story is another that was inspired by my friends on Discord and is much more in line to what I planned on writing then the darkness of my previous Ilia story. I really love Neo as a character and am surprised that people don't write more of this pairing, especially after Neo stole the Lamp from Oscar. That scene is begging for smutty stories and pics! Anyway, hope you enjoy this! I might add more chapters later depending on my feelings.

Oscar was visibly shaking as he performed his workout. Most people would assume that this would be natural since he was exerting an immense amount of effort doing pull-ups. While this was part of it, it wasn’t the entire reason. That honor went to the fact that he was doing pull-ups while this petite tricolor girl was grappling onto his waist with her legs and performing her own exercise routine of sit-ups.

It all started when the gang of friends arrived at Atlas. After briefing, and lying to General Ironwood about the situation with the Relics and Maidens, the general offered them residence and a place to train at Atlas Academy. Most of the group took up the chance to sleep in a comfortable bed free from fear of Grimm attacks for the first time in months. But not Oscar.

Oscar immediately headed off to the gym to get some late night training in. After their journey across Mistral, Oscar took seriously the glaring gap of skill between him and the rest of the group. While this could be attributed to him having no proper Huntsman training, he still believed it was his duty to prove he wasn’t just dead-weight to the team.

Since it was late at night he was the only one in the training facility, leaving most of the equipment available for him to use. He had changed out of his Huntsman attire and into a loose gym t-shirt and shorts to exercise in. Normally he would do an entire exercise routine but today he felt more that he should focus on upper body strength, an area he was sorely trailing behind his friends in.

Oscar decided to use a pull up stand to get started, as it was the easiest way to build muscle in his arms available. He began with a set of ten, took a minute break, then proceeded to do another set of fifteen this time. His muscles began to fully exert himself as he finished his second set and began to do another but this time of twenty. It was around this time he felt a set of eyes watching over him. As he concluded his third set he took a sweep of the area. All remained quiet and empty except for himself and the equipment. The farm boy shrugged off his worries to fatigue of his sets and proceeded to do a fourth set of twenty five pull ups. When he pulled up for the twentieth time he felt a tug from behind on his shorts. In an instant they were around his ankles, his manhood on full display as he decided to forgo underwear for his exercise routine.

His fears of someone watching him earlier seemed to be true. Not only that, they seemed to be pulling an insensitive prank on him. Nervously he turned his head, still hanging his hands onto the pull-up bar, and looked to see the prankster. Oddly enough, there was nobody there. That is, until he looked down even further.

There stood a very diminutive woman in a pink sports bra, tightly hugging her bountiful breasts, and brown spats, similarly containing a thick ass . Her hair was that of a tri-color of pink, white, and brown along with a pair of pink and brown hetero-chromatic eyes. Eyes which now bore into his with playful glint and smirk upon her lips.

“H-hey, quit it!” Oscar’s voice cracked under fear of this woman and her actions. “If you wanted to use the pull up bar you could have just asked!”

The woman quirked an eyebrow and glanced over his side. She began to eye his package and licked her lips in hunger at his cock. She reached into her bra and pulled out a scroll, on which she began to type.

Cutie, I’m not here for the pull up bar. The scroll read: _I’m here for a different type of exercise._ She then winked at him as she proceeded to grasp at his cock. Oscar immediately groaned as the woman began to give him a slow reach-around with her soft hand.

_My name is Neo. What’s yours cutie?_

“O-Oscar!” he moaned again as she picked up the pace of her hand-job.

_Here’s my offer Oscar, you keep working out that nice fit body of yours, and I reward you with my own form of ‘exercise’. Deal?_

Oscar was conflicted. On the one hand, he just met this strange woman and was not keen on moving so fast in any relationship, or whatever you could call this scenario. On the other hand, Neo was giving him pleasure that he had never experienced before and would damn well like her to continue.

“Wha-What would I need to do?” Oscar sheepishly replied

Neo’s grin grew wider at his question. _All you have to do is keep your routine going. However, I am going to add some… “weight” on you to make it more difficult. I promise you’ll enjoy it!_

As she typed this she stopped with her ministrations on his cock and began to walk in front of him. Once there, she turned around and bent over, slowly peeling off her spats and revealing to him her peach shaped ass. As her shorts hit the ground she turned her head to look at him, shot him a smirk, and spanked her right ass cheek.

Oscar’s mouth watered at the sight of it and believed it to be the most glorious thing he had ever seen. Neo then walked right over to him and grabbed his cock and aimed it right at her pussy. She then put both hands on his shoulders, lifted herself off the ground and dropped onto his dick.

In an instant Oscar had lost his virginity to this beautiful woman and felt complete euphoria as his cock was surrounded by Neo’s tight walls. After his penetration, Neo wrapped her legs around Oscar’s waist and began to type on her scroll again.

_Feels good, doesn’t it, Oscar? Well I can make it feel even better. All you have to do is continue to do your pull-ups. For each set of thirty you do, I’ll reward you even more! But I have to do my exercise routine too. You don’t mind, do you?_

Oscar could only shake his head in response to her question, as he was overwhelmed by her pleasure.

_Good! So, go ahead and begin any time!_

As she typed this, she put her arms behind her head, leaned back and then proceeded to lean forward. Oscar realized she was doing sit ups while latched onto his cock! Enticed by the sight and her offer he began to resume his own routine and started at one.

Slowly, both lovers began to reach the teens, then twenties, and finally Oscar reached thirty pull-ups. Neo, having kept count, leaned up from her sit ups and on his thirtieth pull-up kissed him. She slowly bit his bottom lip asking for permission to enter his mouth. As soon as he opened up, Neo’s tongue pushed in, wrestling with his own and dominating.

As Neo continued to make-out with Oscar, she began to slowly gyrate and bounce on his cock, causing him to groan into her mouth. To reward the boy even further for his efforts Neo slowly lifted her sports bra over her chest revealing her soft breasts to the huntsman in training. Oscar broke off the make-out session to gawk with a slack-jaw at the lovely sight he was presented with. Neo smirked at this and began to type.

_Well don’t just stare at them. Show me what that tongue of yours can do!_

Oscar needed no further encouragement as he dove right onto her breast and began suckling it like his life depended on it. While his tongue began to circle around her nipple he lifted his hand to grope and knead at the other breast. Neo picked up the pace of bounces and quickly began to come undone. Sweat started sheen over both of their bodies as they both began to get closer to release. However, Oscar’s inexperience determined he would be the first to finish. After a few more hard thrusts, Oscar gave a last heave and bit down on her breast as he pushed his dick as far as it could go, pumping his load into the ice cream themed girl.

Neo had her own orgasm heightened by Oscar biting down on breast and filling her with his warm seed. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she experienced her own moment of bliss. Both parties began to come down from their respective highs and bask in the afterglow. Oscar released his hold on the pull up bar and dropped both of them on the ground, holding Neo close to him as they began to recuperate.

However, in a matter of seconds, Oscar felt a poke to the cheek as he saw Neo had typed another message onto her scroll.

_Not bad, cutie! Let’s head to the showers to ‘clean up’! ;)_

Oscar helped Neo up as she led him to the showers, her hips enticingly swaying in his vision with each step. Once there, they stripped down and found their way into one of the shower stalls where Neo proceeded to open the sliding glass door and turn on the shower. Neo began to reach for the soap and lather her body all over, maintaining Oscar’s full attention. She began to soap up her breasts, slowly and sensually, as if she was toying with them for his amusement.

Oscar couldn’t contain his excitement as he grew erect once again and grabbed Neo by the hips into a forceful make-out session. This time he took control of the situation and enforced his dominance over her as his tongue fought with hers. Neo was surprised by his change in demeanor but was even more so when he pushed her back against the glass door, her breasts pressed up against his chest, and proceeded to rub his cock against her lower lips. She began to reach out for his hands, which he gladly reciprocated with his own, as he interlaced his fingers between her own. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to pump into her a vigorous pace.

Oscar broke off their kiss, as a thin line of spit connected their lips, to state into her eyes which were filled with nothing but lust and smugness. “F-fuck, you feel amazing, Neo!” He began to groan as he slammed his hips against her own ever closer reaching his climax. Neo gripped his hands tight and was determined to finish with him.

After a few more powerful thrusts both achieve their peak with Oscar moaning at her name as he came. Neo locked her legs tightly around his hips and made sure that all of his cum would stay inside of her, loving the feeling of being close to him. As both parties reached the end of their second orgasms they finally took the chance to catch their breath. Neo smiled and gave Oscar a peck on the nose. She then stood up and offered her hand as they proceeded to actually shower together.

Oscar lathered her hair with shampoo as she hummed a small tune, happy to have found a lovely “exercise buddy” for today. As they finished, they exited the shower and began to redress. As Oscar was pulling up his shorts, Neo tapped him on the shoulder and showed him a message she had typed.

_I had a fun time, cutie! Here’s my number in case you want to “exercise” with me again! ;)_

A blush spread across Oscar’s freckled face as he fumbled on his own scroll. She giggled at his enthusiasm and gave him a small peck on the lips and a wink as a fond farewell. He would definitely be coming back to this gym to “exercise” more often!


End file.
